


It's time you had the talk

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: Post 2x09. It's not actually time they had the talk, but they're gonna do it anyway.





	It's time you had the talk

**Author's Note:**

> I only reread this once, so beware of typos and mishandlings of tense.

Waverly sighed in relief as she turned from Wynonna, Doc and Dolls leaving the hospital to the sight of Nicole – awake. The doctors had said that they’d like to keep Nicole for the night, just for observation, since, though her injuries were painful and required bed rest, there wasn’t much that the hospital could do for her that she couldn’t administer herself at home – or the homestead, for that matter; there was no way Waverly was gonna let her out of her sight until those damn widows were done with.

Waverly entered the room and Nicole’s eyes met hers, a shy smile gracing her face, and _God_ Waverly couldn’t do this. It was shitty timing and there was a list of more vital things they had to deal with, but she couldn’t meet her girlfriend’s soft eyes and soft smile and soft hands without telling her.

“Hey,” Waverly greeted, taking a sit in Nicole’s bed and reaching for her hand.

“Hey,” the redhead’s eyes searched her own, “thank you, you know, for rescuing me.”

Waverly smiled and swallowed. This would break her; if she said what she had to say, it would break Nicole, but she couldn’t keep it to herself. It was selfish, but she couldn’t just live with the guilt.

So she took a breath that wasn’t as deep as she needed, her heart felt like it was beating out of her ribcage, preventing her lungs from filling to capacity. And her vision filled with tears.

“I’m sorry, Nicole, about the text-

Nicole’s brow furrowed, her eyes worried at Waverly’s reaction. “Baby, that’s okay, I know you were upset, I shouldn’t have pressed, sent so many texts when you’d already said you wanted space.”

Her heartbeat seemed to spike up even more and she shook her head because _this is wrong._

“No, no, Nicole. Stop. I said I did and I think I did want space to a certain point, and then I just… I just didn’t want to cave.”

“Okay.” Nicole squeezed her hand and smiled and _Jesus_ she thought this was them making up when the actual conversation hadn’t even started yet.

“That… that text wasn’t the only stupid thing I did yesterday.”

She looked up at Nicole, almost hoping that she’d read what’d happened in her eyes, just so she wouldn’t have to say it.

And, apparently, she did read. Not what happened exactly, but she read enough to pull her hands back, to let her clear brown eyes fall a shade darker.

_Well, Waverly, you started breaking her. Now finish it._

“I kissed Rosita.”

For a long, never-ending moment, there was no reaction. And then Nicole looked down, looked up (and there were so many tears behind her eyes but none on her cheeks) and told her to leave.

“ **No**.”

“Waverly, when you asked for space, I gave it to you, now-

“No! You gave me space and you know what? It sucked. I hate space. I don’t want any of it.”

“Well, you should learn yourself a bit better, then, and start asking for what you actually want. What **I** want is space, so-

“No, you know why? Because you’ll think about what I did and you’ll hurt yourself thinking about it and you’ll be so hurt that you won’t want me anymore. So: no.”

“I’m _already_ hurt, Waverly, the least you could do is give me what I’m asking for. Like I did for you when I was the one to hurt you.”

She couldn’t see Nicole properly anymore, her vision blurry with tears that wouldn’t stop falling.

“No.”

“Get out.”

“No.”

“Get. Out.”

“Nicole,” she sniffled, “it didn’t mean anything, I didn’t _feel_ anything.”

The redhead chuckled a wet sound, “seems like you cheated for nothing, then.”

“Don’t say that.”

“You cheated, Waverly.”

“I… I _know_. I was… I was upset – and angry, I’ve been angry all the time. And she seemed to understand, not… not our fight, exactly, but… we had an understanding, I think, so I kissed her and I felt nothing, and she pressed further and… nothing, we just stopped. I didn’t want her and I don’t think she wanted me, we just looked for comfort in the wrong place.”

Nicole’s face was painted with dried and new tears, “you looked for comfort in the wrong place? I’ve been saying that I’m sorry and that I’m here whenever you want to talk _for days_. I’ve been here the whole time, waiting for you to at least look at me without a cynical retort.”

“I know, baby, I know. I was just… I felt so self-righteous. I didn’t want to deal with that last moment, letting the anger go and just move on.”

“So, what?” Nicole laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. “You had to get me back?”

“No, of course not. It was a mistake, I just felt like she understood. And then I felt nothing, just guilt.”

Nicole shook her head, her eyes avoiding her girlfriend’s as the younger woman moved closer to her. “God, Waverly.”

“I know I screwed up. I screwed up big time – the biggest of times. But that’s a mistake that I’ll never make again, because what I feel with you… You don’t even have to touch me to have my whole body covered in goosebumps.” She moved her hands up Nicole’s arms, reached her shoulders, one hand resting against the back of her neck while the other let its fingers trace the redhead’s lips. “You kiss me and I don’t know if I should keep it light, so I can feel the exact shape of your,” Waverly swallowed, her eyes trained on the skin her fingers were mapping, “of your lips, or if I should just keep pressing deeper and deeper into you.”

Nicole’s eyes kept getting clearer as Waverly talked to her, touched her, and the younger woman couldn’t help but hope. _Please._

“You know how much my body reacts to you, how easily you can make me- Do you remember that time when you… just with your voice?”

Nicole swallowed at the memory, her head falling closer and closer to Waverly’s as the other woman lured her in.

“You make me feel so warm and so safe and so happy, downright giddy,” a shy laugh escaped her as she let the feelings she was narrating take over her, all of them coming back the longer Nicole allowed her touch. Their foreheads fell together and Waverly adjusted her position, aligning their lips unconsciously. “I love you. I did a horrible thing, but I only want you.” Her upper lip touched Nicole’s. “Please, forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings


End file.
